


Day 6: Angel

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i'm so sorry for that but i couldn't resist), Established Relationship, M/M, ridiculous use of bible verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had, understandably, been a bit confused and amused but willing to go with it as Sam had finally made his own contribution to the decorations.</p>
<p>Neither of them had expected anything like this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Angel

Sam had no idea how he had ended up here. A lot of unbelievable things had happened to him in his life, what with the whole demon blooded satanic vessel thing, but this was really too much. He could tell that the person staring at him from across the room thought so as well.

Honestly, this was all Dean’s fault.

It had started with the nesting. Sam had known that, despite how much he’d always claimed otherwise, Dean had wanted a home. An actual, stable home that didn’t move across the country day to day. When they had decided to stay in the bunker, Sam had known that Dean would spend a long time settling in.

(The constant cooking and furniture rearranging was a bit much but Sam was long desensitized to his brother’s weirdness.)

As time went by and they had slowly gotten used to having something to come back to after hunts, Dean had started making plans. At first, it was just vague references to replacing his mattress, but it soon escalated as far as replacing the cabinets in the kitchen.

(That had been avoided as soon as Sam had pointed out that Dean would have to let someone very much not them into the bunker.)

When the holidays came around, Sam hadn’t been surprised when Dean had disappeared for a few hours and then brought the Impala back stuffed full of decorations with a tree tied carefully to the top. He had helped his brother bring it all in without any protest, despite not being in any sort of celebrating mood. It had warmed him inside and out to see Dean so obviously excited about something.

He’d continued to be helpful, following all of Dean’s orders when decorating the-frankly ridiculously large-tree. It was only when it came time to put something on top that Dean had realized that he’d forgotten something.

That had lead to Sam promising to go pick something up at the store when he made the weekly grocery run. He’d intended on picking up one of the cheap stars that every dollar store in the country carried, but he had somehow found himself standing in a cluttered thrift shop, staring at a shelf full of angel toppers.

When he had finally made it back to the bunker, the only thing he had brought from town was a delicately painted angel topper.

Instead of the generic golden curls and blue eyes, the tiny figurine seemed to stare straight through Sam with warm amber eyes, its darker hair carefully tucked behind its ears. Two large golden wings curved out from its back. The arrangement of feathers had almost made it look like six wings when Sam had first seen it, but a closer look proved him wrong.

Dean had, understandably, been a bit confused and amused but willing to go with it as Sam had finally made his own contribution to the decorations.

Neither of them had expected anything like this to happen.

After all, people didn’t usually wake up on Christmas morning to find a previously deceased archangel perched on top of the tree precariously.

“What the Hell?” Sam asked the air quietly, clearing his throat when the angel blinked at him. 

He couldn’t call it- it wasn’t- was it?

“Hail, thou that art highly favored, the Lord is with thee,” Gabr- the angel said brightly, a mischievous light sparkling in his amber eyes.

Sam’s jaw dropped as he stared at the angel disbelievingly. “Are- are you serious?”

The angel shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips. “Fear not--”

“No!” Sam interrupted as he threw his hands up as if to ward off the words in a physical sense. “No, damn it, just get off the tree.”

The angel stared down at Sam with pursed lips and sad eyes, waiting.

Sam took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer straight to God, wherever he was, because if anyone could get him out of this mess it would have to be Him.

“Please?” Sam tried, hope blossoming in his chest as the angel kept waiting. “Please, Gabriel?”

A blinding smile burst across Gabriel’s face as he left the top of the tree, coming to stand in front of Sam instead. His eyes glittered with happiness as he invaded as much of Sam’s space as possible without actually touching him.

“Miss me, Samshine?”

“Like a hole in the head,” Sam choked out, eyes watering. He tried to resist the urge to pull Gabriel into his arms. When he was surrounded by the familiar burnt sugar smell just a few seconds later, he knew Gabriel had solved that problem.

He was too caught up in the warmth he had been missing for years to notice Dean leaning against the doorway, a cheesy grin struggling to hide the amazement in his eyes.

“So, does this mean that Samantha’s pregnant?”

**Author's Note:**

> any pairing and any fandom winter/christmas prompts are open at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
